survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Will Be a Free Agent Who Is Not Free
"I Will Be a Free Agent Who Is Not Free" is the fifth episode of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Night Six Rotu returned from Tribal Council, and Pursi immediately went after Chicken, Wavey, and Spooky for flipping on their plan to vote out Noah. Bowman tried to keep the peace, but Pursi wouldn't be talked down. Behind the scenes, Noah was negotiating with Pursi by using Ali's Safari location and his extra Safari trip, which she didn't approve of beforehand. Meanwhile, back at Maraamu, the tribe were informed that a visitor would be coming to their beach very soon... Day Seven Once the Safari opened, Pursi used Ali's Safari location to go to Bora Bora, narrowly beating out Wavey, where he found an option to mutiny to the other tribe, which he took. Once he arrived at Maraamu beach, he linked back up with his Soliantu tribemates and informed them about the events of the last vote, which Zach later discussed with Noah, and later Arctos, on Samoa. However, Pursi later arrived on Samoa and blew up the conversation by arguing with Noah. And on Tonga, Kenny, Fishbach, and Brayth discussed the events of the last vote, and Brayth and Fishbach came up with a plan to utilize the key Brayth found on Tonga in the following rounds. Following the mutiny and the Safari chaos, the producers revealed the fifth challenge: Jigsaw Puzzles. Seven members from each tribe would solve a puzzle of increasing difficulties, with each member taking on one puzzle. They were to take a screenshot of their time after completing the puzzle and submit it in their confessional channel. The scores would then be judged head-to-head: the tribe with the most points would be immune. Rotu also had an advantage for this challenge, which allowed 10% to be shaved off of each of their times. At the challenge beach, Pursi immediately accused Noah of planning to throw the challenge, which he denied. He also accused Arctos of trying to get Rotu to throw the immunity auction in the previous round. Night Seven At Rotu, many of the outsiders who felt helpless in the last vote were coming together to free themselves after just barely surviving Noah's wrath, putting aside their differences of who voted who from last time, leading to Bowman, Kenny, Wavey, and Spooky aligning. Wavey obviously had lost his trust in Noah, but also associated Ali with what had happened and felt like their bond was totally shot, which Ali didn’t see at all. Over at Maraamu, the arrival of Pursi led the original Maraamu to have doubts over possibly working with Soliantu, and continued to field both groups. Day Eight-Night Eight The results of the puzzle were revealed, and on base times, Maraamu won, 4-3. However, following the advantage being taken into account, Rotu eked out a 4-3 win, sending Maraamu to Tribal Council for the first time as a new tribe. Before they went, Fishbach was sent to Exile Island, in accordance with the advantage she won at the auction. On Exile Island, she received a clue from Magnus: "Sometimes the smallest of islands can hold the biggest treasure." Tribal Council Taking place on Day Nine and ending on Night Ten, this Tribal Council was volatile from the get-go. Pursi revealed the two idols he had from Bowman and Lizard, and antagonized Angela and Kyle. The Soliantu hatched a plan to vote out Arctos, believing him to be the brains of the Rotu contingent. Meanwhile, Rotu planned to vote out Kaye, who was viewed as the biggest schemer on the tribe. The three Maraamu were left in the middle, and were hearing offers from both sides of the aisle. Zach came up with a plan to volunteer himself the target for Maraamu to give to Rotu as a decoy. As time passed and the vote progressed, Kaye suddenly approached Soliantu and Maraamu with a plan to vote out Pursi, believing him to be too dangerous to keep around, leaving Zach and Pory to express frustration over how indecisive she was being. Behind the scenes, Zach made a final two deal with Pory out of fear over the chaotic vote. Some time later, Kaye changed her mind and switched the plan back onto Arctos. The Rotu contingent also made Pursi an offer to work with them to vote out Kyle, though this was eventually revealed to be a trick. Fearing that Pursi would play one of his idols, the Maraamu eventually made a decision to vote with the Rotu. As the votes were read, Pursi played one of his idols, but it turned out to be a waste. While Zach, Kaye, and Pory voted for Arctos as planned, and while Pursi voted Kyle, the remaining six votes went on Kaye, leaving Soliantu on the outs and Pursi beside himself with rage after being deceived for the second time. Votes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Pursi in confessionals following the vote, stating his distrust for all of his tribemates and vowing to be loyal only to himself. * The matchups and times for the puzzle challenge were (winners in bold): ** 1. Lana vs. Spooky (0:41 0:36/0:56) ** 2. Angela vs. Kenny (1:24''' 1:15'/4:00) ** 3. '''Kaye' vs. Ali (1:58/2:44 2:27) ** 4. Zach vs. Noah (3:21 3:00/4:09) ** 5. Brayth vs. Chicken (2:46/4:24 3:57) ** 6. Fishbach vs. Bowman '''(4:04 '''3:39/3:52) ** 7. Pory vs. Wavey (4:37/No submission)